Team 7's Escapades while stranded on Azeroth
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Team seven is a newly minted genin squad of ninjas waiting for their jackass sensei...yeah Kakashi should have gotten his ass in gear and showed up on time. Because now, thanks to a shoddily copied teleportation jutsu gone wrong, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are marooned on an alien world straight out of a damn fairy tale. But...Is this really such a bad thing? guess we'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**WTF where are we?!**

The heat was stifling. It pounded down with no sort of mercy whatsoever upon the three as they trudged along. The blonde had long since given up complaining about it. But that wasn't because he got tired of it.

"Mhhhmphh!"

"Ugh for the last time, Dobe, shut the hell up," growled another boy. He was lanky and slightly feminine looking with raven black hair and onyx eyes. Eyes that were currently glaring back over his shoulder into the bright blue eyes of the supposed dobe.

"Mhhhhfauh!"

The blonde raised his hands causing the chains that were attached to the cuffs that were binding said hands to rattle, and raised both middle fingers in a clear, "Fuck you!" to the other boy. His teeth were trying to gnaw through the thick piece of leather that had been tied over his mouth to keep him from yapping some more.

The last member of this little group was a girl with pink hair. Her bright green eyes swam with fear and had it not been for the current situation she would have come to the defense of the raven haired boy quite violently, but this current situation had her too terrified to raise her voice higher than that of a meek whisper.

It had been five days, five days since all of this shit had gone down, resulting in their current situation.

And what is the current situation you ask?

well...

"Argh!"

The chains were yanked violently causing all three children to stumble and nearly hit the hard red dirt. Purple eyes flashed at them and something was said in a deep, guttural growl that made them all shiver.

This...thing, this ogre demon thing was mostly likely telling them all to shut up. His mouth sneering from behind savage looking fangs and tusks...well one tusk, the other was currently mostly missing, having been broken off recently.

Still didn't make him look any less fucking scary though. He was huge. Thinking back, it was a wonder they'd even lasted as long as they did against this guy, let alone five or six of them! He was...god he must have been almost seven feet tall and weighed about 400 pounds of solid muscle that was covered in armor that, well where they came form was just friggin absurd, and wielding an axe that probably weighed more than all three of them put together. He eyeballed them for a few more seconds, daring any one of them to get mouthy, before he turned and continued to forcefully lead them by their chains.

That's right. The situation is this. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were being led across some barren wasteland in the middle of a scorching high noon, in chains by a group of as I said earlier, very fucking big ass green ogre demon looking dudes towards what looked like a massive walled city.

How did all this go down? well it starts back during the night of the genin exam...and kind of spirals from there.

The short version is Uzumaki naruto learned something from the forbidden scroll and used it on himself and his new teammates.

The long version is Uzumaki Naruto learned something from the forbidden scroll...AFTER learning the Kage-Bunshin. Then got promoted to genin, assigned a team with his crush and his rival under some jackass named Hatake Kakashi and ended up getting impatient during the first hour he waited for said jackass to show himself...so he decided to show his teammates his OTHER jutsu, in an attempt to show off for Sakura.

And bam. We have the current mess they were in.

Naruto was trying to show them a teleportation jutsu he'd haphazardly copied from the scroll. something called the flying something or other, but ended up doing it wrong and subsequently got himself and his two teammates stranded on some alien world where not even ten minutes into realizing that yes they teleported to an alien world, they came under attack by the green guys and eventually captured.

So yeah.

"This is all your god damn fault," hissed Sasuke under his breath at Naruto, and truthfully Sakura had to agree.

Even if the jutsu he'd learned was kind of cool and even if that clone justu/super henge combination of his that he had shown a sudden and great knack for during the fight had shown that Naruto was more than he appeared to be.

Still didn't change the fact that he should have kept that damn teleportation of his to himself. Or at least not dragged Sasuke-Kun and her along for the ride!

Damn. now she did want to hit him.

(999999999)

It was a messed up situation all around.

He was supposed to be an elite warrior of the horde able to take down entire would be parties of foolish alliance and whatever else was ballsy enough to tussle with him! and being in a group of 5 others... they should have been able to handle just about anything short of an alliance army or a dragon attack.

So when a portal suddenly flashed and spat out three human children, he wasn't worried at all. Just a bit annoyed that the alliance was doing something like sending brats in the first place, no doubt counting on the "Horde's Honor" and whatnot. But he figured he and his group would humor the fools and capture the brats...

It was a simple task...

Right up until the blonde promptly exploded into dozens of copies of himself with an odd hand signal and swarmed his squad

"WHAT THE FU_!?" was all that he was able to get out of his mouth before chaos erupted. Two of his squad mates were taken out before they even knew what the hell was happening. The sounds of bones actually breaking as the copies planted fists and feet into the exposed areas of flesh.

The rest?

well the recounting of the story would of course have to be up played to make it seem a bit more real.

Because three human brats barely outta their diapers wiping the floor with five Kok'ron warriors was just god damn absurd.

But it had happened.

It was like a train wreck. He watched as the two boys suddenly got all kinds of buck wild and started attacking with the strength and skill of elite soldiers. Well the yellow haired one was just wild and unpredictable with no sort of formal skill evident in his form at all. Not that it mattered, he made up for it with sheer on the fly tactics and those copies of his.

The black haired one had far more skill in his form, he was smooth and precise it. It was a bit impressive. He was just about to say something to them, saying as such as he joined the fight to end this farce, when the black haired boy suddenly made more of those hand signals and shouted something in a language he'd never heard before and spat out a friggin fireball larger than any mage he'd ever seen make!

"Holy shit!"

There was a flash and everything was engulfed in fire.

When it cleared, four of the others were down for the count, unconscious and singed. while the last one, A female with bright eyes stood defiantly, glaring at the two boys. She commented on their skill and told them how impressed she was, but much like how he felt, she declared this joke of a fight was over. Raising her axe, she rushed at them.

The blonde yelled to his companion and one of the copies jumped into the air. And it wasn't a normal jump either. Guy shot up like he weighed nothing and grinned. "Henge!" two pairs of Orc eyes widened when the copy exploded into a puff of smoke and transformed into a huge plain looking two handed sword which the black haired one had promptly snatched up after jumping up as well. The female warrior hadn't stopped. Ignoring the airborne brat, she rushed at the blonde with a roar, intent on taking him out first as he was the larger threat. she swung down with all her might and was stunned motionless as the blonde responded by drawing two of the dinkiest knives she ever seen in her life and crossed them above his head and fuckin STOPPED her attack mid-swing! Sure the brat crumpled almost immediately under the sheer power of her attack, forcing him to his knees and making his entire body ripple with a powerful shockwave as he cried out in pain.

But he had STOPPED her! with two toothpicks for crying out loud! She was so stunned that she had forgotten about the other boy.

"shaara! Look out dammit!" but it was too late. the clone-sword slammed into the orc's left shoulder with enough force to instantly break the bones and crumple the armor that was protecting it, causing her to cry out in pain as she collapsed to one knee. The black haired boy wasted no time. the second he landed he spun with all his might, yelling out as he swung the sword. It slammed into Shaara's side in an explosion of kinetic energy and smoke as the sword clone thing was forcibly dispelled, and sent her skipping across the ground where she remained, not moving.

And it was at this moment that he had a sudden epiphany. His eyes widened as he came to the conclusion that these three brats were definitely NOT human.

Wait...

He said three. where was the girl?

Thack! thack! thack! thack!

"Eh?"

He looked down at his arms and was shocked to see four of those little knives suddenly sticking into the flesh

"What th-"

"SHANNARO!"

The force of the punch broke his tusk and actually lifted him off of his feet...

snapping himself out of memory lane, even as he fiddled with his broken tusk. (Damn skinny stick of a girl can throw a punch!) he couldn't help but ponder what to do.

At first, the obvious answer was to take the brats to Orgimmar and let Garrosh deal with them. But as he travelled and had time to actually study the kids, he began to have second thoughts.

For one the potential of these brats was just unreal. Looking at them he could tell that while they had years of practical training under their belt, they had no actual combat experience, suggesting that these guys were trainees or mid level apprentices. Though he did have to wonder what the hell kind of world started breeding soldiers for practical combat this young.

He could also see the uncertainty and fear in all their eyes as they took in his form but didn't recognize him or his looks, further cementing the theory that these three were of a different species not from this world.

And last but not least, he could feel their energy. It was potent and strong and felt like a combination of several azerothian battle classes such as rogue, shaman warrior and druid. He could feel them channeling the energy when they attacked, enhancing their entire bodies beyond that of what...well almost anything native to Azeroth could do. He salivated at the thought of an entire world filled with people like these three, joining the Horde.

No doubt Garrosh would want to find a way to get to that world once he met these three.

But did he really want to do all that?

He started to think about it. There was money to be made with certain...other ventures. Perhaps he could keep these three and train them to be gladiators of the crimson ring.

"Uh sir?"

He was yanked from his thoughts by the battered for of Shaara she was limping and her left arm was in a sling.

"Yes? what is it?"

"We're here sir, you've been spaced out for like five minutes." she smirked. "I figured you didn't want to look like a fool...more so than you already do anyway."

He glared and turned away from her. Instead, focusing on the massive entryway to Ogrimmar.

"I'm not the one limping with his arm in a sling."

"Shut up ya dick!"

Tuning out the girl's angry breathing, he turned towards his battered squad and the three kids in chains. Already they were gaining attention as numerous adventurers and orgimmar grunts took notice of them, several eyes widening upon seeing three human kids in chains and the beat up forms of elite warriors.

"Well," he began. "Looks like we're going to Garrosh."

A couple of the warriors didn't quite understand his disappointed tone. And the kids looked tensed all over again.

This day friggin sucked...

for everyone involved.

**AN: This was a kind of on the fly sudden idea that I had that I think will finally do it for me when writing a Naruto WoW crossover as the others just didn't seem to mesh well in my opinion. tell me what yall think lol. Also fear not. i have the chapters to thre eof y other fics almost done. they will be out shortly :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**well shit. This is FUBAR**

Uzumaki Naruto's indomitable stubbornness was legendary. Once he was convinced of something there no force on earth, heaven or hell that could get him to change his mind if he didn't want to.

Even if the little fool was wrong. If he was convinced that whatever he was doing was or wasn't his intention then screw all the saps who dared to question his mighty word! He was the future Hokage! He refused to believe himself anything other than absolutely perfect in everything he does!

Now, this wasn't his fault. Growing up in a village full of douche bags who did nothing but put him down had forged the will he now holds today and made him as bullheaded as well...a bull. Add inn his immaturity and yeah.

His stubbornness is a trait that would have no doubt eventually either led to his rise as a legend or his embarrassing and gruesome death.

Uzumaki Naruto never admitted to any faults or wrong doings on his part...

right up until they walked through the massive gates of Orgrimmar.

"Sweet fukin kami! I'm sorry! I'm sorry god damn I'm so sorry guys! I'm a baka! I admit it! SORRY, SORRY! SORRY SO-OW!"

the echo Sasuke's cuffs made as they bounced off of Naruto's head was like sweet, sweet honey to both Sasuke and Sakura.

Now, that wasn't to say they weren't just as damn shocked at what laid before them as Naruto.

It just meant that yes, they were really screwed because of Naruto. They knew this and it was extremely...EXTREMELY satisfying to see Naruto admitting to his idiocy for once and perhaps only this once. They were going to savor this moment for eternity.

But it also didn't mean the baka had to get all dramatic. Jeez you'd think he of all people would have a pair down there.

The green ogres all chuckled at the antics of the brats and understood fully why the blonde had reacted the way he had.

The horde had just killed a mighty black dragon after all and nearly walking into the mouth of said monster's decapitated head, because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings was grounds for a minor freak out.

Note that I said minor. not the fiasco Uzumaki had just displayed. Come to think of it. What the hell happened to his gag?

After that little scene though, as they were led by the chain by the ogre guy, they took the time to look around and what they saw honestly amazed them.

There were hundreds of people, all more crazy looking than the last, milling about, and going about their lives. Well they were until they spotted the three genin being led through the city. The genin counted out five different species mingling in this city chatting, selling, buying, flirting, all that. It was amazing. the city itself was nothing like konoha. The buildings were outlandish and made of metal and stone with spires jutting out all over, looking as sinister as can be. there were red flags and banners hanging all over, sporting a symbol that looked a bit like a weaponized horseshoe and in the distance they could just make out the forms of air ships as they docked and flew from their landing place on a higher level.

The city was a massive fortress...a massive impressive fortress filled with people right out of a fairy tale.

The ogre guy holding their chain grunted something and led them towards the center building in the middle of the city.

And by the time they got half way there, they were surrounded by a fascinated crowd of aliens...well perhaps they were the aliens here eh?

"I reaaally hate you right now Dobe," growled Sasuke as he avoided looking into the eyes of anyone here.

"The feeling's mutual Teme now shut up."

"Both of you shut up. This isn't the time to be fighting!"

Both boys grudgingly accepted Sakura's word. If only because they were both surprised by her lack of total fangirlism at that very moment.

Oh it might have had something to do with the gigantic brown skinned ogre that just emerged from the building in front of them, looking like he was trying to push a log out his ass, and holding an axe that was even fukin larger than the one their captor had wielded. His golden eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as he spoke to their captor.

(9999999999)

"What in all that is sacred and Holy is the big idea!" Garrosh Hellscream nearly screamed at a squad of Kok'ron as they approached leading three human _children _in chains up toward grommash hold. The hell were these fools thinking!?

"Get your asses in here!"

he spun and practically sprinted back to his throne.

He only had to wait a few seconds before they entered. The delegates of the other races gasped in surprise when they entered, mutterings broke out all over as the leader of the squad approached and kneeled, making sure to keep a firm hold on the chains.

Curious.

"I apologize Warchief," he began. "I assure you there is an explanation to this situation..." he paused, looking downright embarrassed. "I can only ask that no one in here laughs when they hear our story."

Garrosh got it immediately and unintentionally a snort escaped his lips.

"Oh you're kidding," he said as he took in, for the first time, the condition of the Kok'ron squad.

"Oh, dis gonna be good mon," said a troll.

The squad leader sighed.

"Well, it goes like this..."

(99999999)

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke watched on as the green guy spoke to the brown guy, often times making gestures towards them as he no doubt explained their confrontation.

They saw looks of shock, awe, disbelief and amusement.

Amusement was most common.

"You know, I can't help but feel offended when I see these ass holes talking about us and laughing," commented Naruto as the brown guy openly laughed and pointed at Sakura. Sakura shied away from the digit but mustered up enough courage to glare, making the guy laugh again.

Sasuke nodded in agreement but his eyes were busy taking in every detail of this room, taking note of the guards and the others positioned around the room.

"I'm surprised you know how to say offended in a proper sentence." he said snidely. Naruto growled and flipped him off.

"Listen, we have to get out of here," said Sasuke before Naruto could angrily retort.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him like he was nuts.

"You're kidding right?" said the blonde. "Did you not see what the fuck we just passed through!? ain't no way we're getting out of here, don't be an idiot!"

"We have to try!" snapped Sasuke a bit too loudly, getting the attention, (unknowingly to the three) of an older looking green dude in a chain mail armored kilt.

"Look, that guy up there is obviously the leader! once our captor gets done with his story do you really think he's going to take kindly to us? we're dead if we can't escape!"

"I know, I know! it's just..." Naruto trailed off, looking lost, and for the first time since they knew him, he looked...exhausted and wary, as if years of hardship suddenly became too much for him with the addition of this mess and caused him to break down.

Sakura's heart swelled with sadness for the dobe. And for the first time in her life, she felt bad for him.

"You're afraid," she almost whispered. "You're afraid something's going to happen to us."

"Yeah."

Now, normally he would have boldly proclaimed that there was no way this could have scared him but even he wasn't that delusional. Even he had a brain he could use every once in awhile and he understood that all of that usual bs just wasn't gonna fly here. This was a very serious situation and he felt horrible for being the cause of it.

So he did something thought impossible by anyone and showed maturity and Humility.

"This whole thing is my fault," he began. "I know that and I accept that..." he paused.

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt trying something stupid."

like , oh say, making a mad dash for the exit to the massive city filled with fairytale warriors and vicious looking beasts and more than likely getting rolfstomped until there was nothing but a bloody smear on the ground before they even got halfway.

Sasuke sighed and took Naruto's words to heart, honestly touched by the blonde's concern. He closed his eyes and exhaled a calming breath, his mind coming to a conclusion he'd been denying since the second Iruka had said his name in conjunction with the two before him.

This was real shit. It was time to knuckle down and get their balls up! They were a team! And now they needed each other more than ever. Sasuke finally came to accept this. Sakura did too. They had no friggin choice really.

But still...

"Naruto, Sakura. I do have a plan though. Pay close attention..."

The huddled together to discuss the plan. It only took a coupla minutes, while everyone was distracted. And when it was done Naruto couldn't help the grin.

"Why didn't I think of that!? Okay, let's do thi-eh?"

Naruto's abrupt sentence end was due to a very large brown hand planting itself on Sakura's Shoulder...

actually the thing damn nearly engulfed everything from the neck down...

She and the boys both only had a second to realize this, before she was hauled up off of the ground...

(9999999999999)

So... the story was told and the situation explained. Garrosh honestly hadn't laughed that much in...well, ever.

But he was also vastly intrigued.

"So.." he began while glancing at the three kids and holding back another amused snort. "What would your final analysis of these...three, be?"

He didn't want to call them human. First of all, because what was just described to him was something far more than merely human, something a lot stronger. Children, no matter who, just didn't have abilities like what he been described to him. At least not children who can prove they aint from another friggin world at the least. They also aren't able to take out an entire squad of elite Orc warriors!

The second reason was because there was just no way in hell he'd ever let any human no matter how old or young to ever get this deep within Orgimmar. Would be pure blasphemy! So he went with the growing theory that these guys were somethin else.

The Kok'ron soldier, whose name he still hadn't bothered to learn, gave a serious look. "They are very strong..." _"No shit Genius," _thought Garrosh in deadpan. "But they are unrefined. They have evidence of training but no actual experience, based on their performance I would say that they are a new squad. Perhaps their world operates by training a large group of trainees and once they are deemed worthy, they are separated into teams of three based on ability or talents, probably with a senior officer to train them further. This is further evidenced by the fact that they all share several of the same lower level abilities."

he grumbled something about disturbingly accurate throws with ridiculously tiny assted knives before clearing his throat and turning to the three.

"With the right training, they could be monsters."

Garrosh couldn't help the grin. "Yes," he muttered. "Monsters with power beyond reckoning...under the command of the horde."

He approached the three who seemed lost in their own conversation and grabbed the pink haired girl gently around the upper body with his hand, easily lifting her up off the ground to get a closer look at her.

It was amazing, such power packed into such a litt- "Kyaaaaa! HENTAI!"

POW!

Everything went silent in a heartbeat as Garrosh hit the ground ass first with a wide-eyed and stupefied expression on his face and a suddenly throbbing jaw. The girl hit the ground as well, but she landed on her feet with inhuman balance and without a sound, and instantly darted back towards the boys. Her face was a combination of angry and embarrassed with a dark blush across her cheeks and her arms were crossed protectively over her chest.

She was babbling at him, her foreign language just assaulting his ears at what seemed like a million miles a second as she no doubt accused him of all sorts of shit.

The war chief just sat there, gaping at her, utterly lost.

_"What the hell was that!?"_

Then the boys moved in front of her, shielding her and glaring with determined, angry looks, ready to get down despite the chains encasing their hands. This caused Garrosh to narrow his eyes and the guards to tense up as well.

Then a chuckle broke the tension.

Eyes turned instantly towards the still battered form of Shaara. She approached the warchief with an amused smile on her face. she bent down and offered her hand.

"You grabbed her chest. That's why she kicked you."

Mutters and laughter broke out.

"Wait, that was a kick? I didn't even see her move!"

"Fool! obviously it was a kick! Her legs were the only things that were free!"

"Haha oh my god my ribs! Just wait till the boys hear about this!"

And suddenly, the entire room was filled with excited chatter and rumors were already being spread.

Garrosh Hellscream just got floored by a little girl! That was comedy fuking goold!

Garrosh's brain still hadn't caught up with the rest of his situation.

"I...I grabbed her chest?"

The laughter increased in volume at that, making Shaara sigh and turn back towards the confused looking kids. She gave an apologetic shrug. "Well met brats. Welcome to the horde."

...It was the most absurd thing anyone had ever said to him in his life. And that word the girl shouted. Hentai. He just knew she called him a pervert. RIDICULOUS, PERPOSTEROUS!

Him? The mighty Garrosh Hellscream perving on some whelp of a little human lookalike girl!? HA!

"This is..." He STILL couldn't come to grips with this shit though!

Shaara decided to help him out.

"Most girls don't appreciate getting so suddenly manhandled." she winked. "Guess this lumps you in with the squad you were laughing at a minute ago huh?"

Garrosh growled. "Fine! Ugh! I believe you." His jaw was still hurting dammit. No need to rub it in. However the rest of the fools in here still laughing needed to get put back in check.

"Alright! enough! Let's Get down to busine-"

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"WHAT THE FU-!?"

(9999999999999)

Okay, just to clarify for those who may be ignorant.

Shinobi are dangerous opportunists!

It is never a good idea to get distracted even for a second if you happen to have a captured shinobi in your custody. It don't friggin matter if they look like a bunch of snot nosed little dingle berries, you do NOT take your eyes off of them for more than a microsecond. Or you WILL pay!

Obviously, since Shinobi do not exist on Azeroth, and the closest one could get would be a rogue, none of these poor saps knew any of this. They had assumed that because the three they had captured were children and chained up, that they were secure.

Wrong move.

For you see, one of the most basic of techniques taught too all aspiring ninja, almost first thing, is something called the escape jutsu.

This particular jutsu is disregarded by the vast majority of the students as they advance and lean things like the replacement jutsu.

But there are a select few who hang on to it and practice it.

Uchiha Sasuke just happens to be one of these guys. And he's gotten extremely good at using this jutsu.

It was just a matter of finding the best opportunity to use it and get the hell outta dodge.

And all it took for Sasuke to deem it a good time to use the jutsu was when the explosion of laughter and chatter broke out after Sakura had kicked the brown guy in the grill, easily slipping himself and his teammates out of the chains.

After that, it was all a matter of exercising the initial plan.

And thus...

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Chaos ensued...

"Scatter!" yelled Sasuke as a horde of Naruto clones ambushed the room.

The three were leaping out of Grommash hold a second later.

Followed by the enraged form Of Garrosh Hellscream, a laughing female orc Kok'ron warrior and several dozen Guards.

"AARRRRRRGGGH! FIND THEM! BRING THEM BACK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the three kids split off in three different directions and leapt deeper into Orgimmar, stunning the numerous people who saw them.

And just like that the chase was on.

**AN: Here ya go. chap two lol. Tell meh what ya thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Chased down and caught...again**

It took maybe about five minutes before word had spread all across Orgrimmar...

Kok'ron getting owned by kids,

Garrosh sexually assaulting a little girl and getting kicked in the jaw for his actions.

A FUKING TRIO OF SUPER BRATS WREAKING HAVOC ALL OVER THE CITY!

It also didn't help to quell the rumors when all three of the brats seemingly flew out of Grommosh hold, shouting to each other before scattering to different parts of Orgimmar with a jump right outta something from a comic strip, not even caring of all the slack jawed witnesses of this feat that they left behind.

luckily though, for the slack jawed observers, they still had enough presence of mind to get the hell out of the way when Garrosh, a couple members of the Ko'kron squad that had captured the kids and a dozen soldiers came barreling out a second later, looking up as the blonde leaped first at the front gate, then back toward grommash hold where he landed on a ledge above the entrance then shot straight up and over, no doubt landing near the weapon venders up there.

The girl shot to the right, headed right towards the valley of spirits while the black haired boy shot off down towards the drag, probably headed towards the valley of wisdom and the gladiator arena there...

Or down into the cleft of shadows. But no one was stupid enough to go down there right? That kid looked intelligent enough.

Many would talk about the look on the Warchief's face for years to come.

He was so pissed his face looked like he was suffering from...well trying to push a log out his ass.

"Incapacitate only! one-thousand gold to anyone who can capture those brats and bring them to me!"

Incapacitate? well, makes sense they supposed. They were only children after all, even if they were human...ish.

Hundreds of eyes sparked greedily and as one, Orgimmar exploded to life...

Garrosh turned to the girl, who was standing on the wall between the valley of spirits and the valley of strength and grabbed the female Kok'ron soldier.

"We'll capture that one first," he said.

_"She looks the weakest," _was the unvoiced thought.

It also helped that she was the only one still visible. The two boys had friggin dipped out and vanished already.

(99999999999999999999)

"Crap, crap, crap crap!"

Naruto wasn't expecting shit to go downhill so fast. his eyes were pouring dramatic tears as he barely jumped to avoid a trio of arrows and a lunge from a big ass giganto sword, courtesy of a pair of glowing green eyes pale skinned long eared, weird eyebrow having elf people who looked way more pissed than he thought was even necessary. well the girl did. the dude just looked confused and annoyed.

Though perhaps he should have looked before he had leapt instead of just well, leaping.

He had cleared that office building and landed on a level above it. Unfortunately he couldn't have known that on this level was a quartet of merchants selling very expensive and intimidating looking weapons and armor, and that buying from these people were a pair of Elves looking around the age of eighteen. He also couldn't have known that both of these people are very strong fighters with a passion for weapons rivaling or surpassing that of the bun girl he'd met once or twice back in Konoha...Or that upon accidentally landing on the girl with a sickening crunch would snap the glowy, cool looking bow she had been hugging to her chest like a long lost child as easily as a twig would snap.

He had only had time to mutter a quick sorry before the girl shot to her feet and drew weapons, yelling something in a language different from the green guys.

And now he was running for his life at top speed, with the pair of them trying to cut him in half or shoot him in the balls from atop a pair small fucking dragons!

DRAGONS!

(9999999999)

Masheon and Liyna Lightstrider are fifty three year old Blood elf twins, though development wise they are around the age of sixteen to eighteen in human mentality. Twins are something damn near unheard of for elves and as such the two were seen a bit differently, as if they were more special. They shared almost all traits with the exception of one being male and the other being female, and one being a hunter and the other a warrior. They both had short red hair, both were quarky and flirty with a hunger for a good fight and both had this weird, almost psychotic obsession with weapons and armor, and thus liked to collect.

They were taking a day off, just looking to spend some gold and whatnot when Liyna spotted that bow. It was nice. it was cool, it was epic incarnate and she HAD to have it! After dragging her brother to the shop and forcing him to fork over some gold, she was barely three seconds into loving her sparkling new "Shooty," when a human brat suddenly landed on them and to the utter horror of the female hunter, snapped her new precious in half.

"Uh...Gomen," Was all that the boy was able to get out before Liyna exploded to her feet, drawing her default attack bow (for the day) and attacking. "DIE BITCH!"

Masheon followed suit, but mainly because he was shocked to see a human in Orgrimmar and figured the war chief of the horde would want to know of this. (After he killed or captured that brat of course) so he attacked as well, drawing one of the massive swords strapped to his back.

Shit got real weird real fast though when the boy shot off in a blur and actually freakin jumped across the gap that housed the Drag and took off at speeds he almost couldn't follow.

"What in the friggin world!?"

"Oh no! Brother mount the fuck up! that little shit ain't gettin away!"

"Dammit Liyna Hold on!"

Too late. She was already in pursuit, riding a black drake of all things.

Overkill much?

Eh what the hell? with a shrug he drew forth his own drake and took off after his sister...

(999999999999999999)

Sakura, after a couple dozen leaps landed on a wall seemingly separating one part of the city from another. looking back, she could see a massive crowd a distance away, just now starting to move, and a good portion coming in her direction. she gulped and dropped down on the other side of the wall.

Missing as hundreds of people called forth flying mounts.

damn damn damn damn! what to do what to do! She thought about doing a henge, but of what!? she didn't have enough visual memory of any of the people here to try and replicate the looks and, unlike the d-er Naruto's henge hers was just a fragile illusion, an illusion she was sure wouldn't work. she tried to use the clone justu on the ogre she'd punched but after he got mad they became useless, who knows how many other people would see through that shit!?

Not to mention the whole language barrier. what good is the henge if you can't friggin blend in by simply being able to speak to the locals? yeah henge was out.

Looks like the best option was to simply keep moving.

Looking around, she stayed crouched in the shadowiest part she could find and did a quick assessment. Not too far from where she was, was what looked like a relaxing beach area with a couple sleeping little green gremlin looking people on chairs by the water and a pair of guys talking a distance away, not looking in her direction. Thank God for that. It was a damn miracle no one her saw her arrive.

It was slightly tropical here, with a lot of grass and a couple huge trees. It kinda reminded her of pictures she'd seen of the land of rivers, or a swamp land. If it wasn't for the rank ass water, sludge, whatever, she would have actually found it quite pretty.

Mustering up her nerves, she rose and prepared to leap away.

SQUISH!

And her entire body froze and her eyes widened in horror as her foot sunk ankle deep in something soft, sticky and wet.

_"Oh my god no. Please Kami-Sama. PLEASE! There's no way you hate me that much!"_

Her mind screamed this desperate prayer as her head turned, slowly and mechanically down towards her foot...

And she nearly collapsed under the weight of her relief at the fact that what she had stepped in WASNT a pile of crap.

Though...

"Eeeww, what IS this?" lifting her foot up, the entire glob of...whatever it was came with it as she raised it to get a better look. she became fascinated as she stared more at it, wondering at the slight transparent golden brown shimmer. It didn't smell either which was crazy considering where she was and all.

And just like that, her nerdy side showed itself as she began to study it.

And everything was all cool right up until it suddenly grew a face and slithered all the way up her leg.

And just like that, the nerdy side was brutally murdered and replaced by terror ...

"HOLY FU-MMHHHHPPPHH!"

Not that said side had any chance to fully manifest itself on account of the green hand and arms suddenly encasing her arms and face from behind and lifting her up off the ground...

Or maybe it did as her heart rate suddenly trippled

Girl shoulda been paying attention to her surroundings.

But no one ever said every graduating student was quite ready for active shinobi duty.

It took like a second after Sakura had been grabbed for her to realize that she had been suddenly surrounded, by what had to have been hundreds of people all atop some form of flying beast or machine. And at the front of the mob was the brown skinned ogre guy she'd kicked.

She promptly went ape shit trying to get away from her captor...

Shaara gasped and struggled as the girl suddenly gained the tenacity of a damn lion and started fighting to get free with the strength of a tauren. The girl was gabbing and babbling in her language in a panicked rush due to the slime that was currently expanding over her lower body, and the growing crowd of arriving adventurers and guards and Garrosh.

arms and legs and feet and hands and teeth were flying all over, battering the already battered female warrior as she struggle to hold the wildcat in her arms.

And what the fuck? why the hell was everyone else just standing there watching? Like this was some kinda free show!? This shit ain't funny!

When the girl's head slammed into her chin, making stars dance across her vision, Shaara grew tired of the gaping crowd. Even Garrosh was just standing there lookin amused.

"FUKIN AYE SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE DAMMIT!"

_"I don't get paid enough for this B.S!"_

She was taking a god damn vacation after this mess was sorted out.

(99999999999)

_"Ok," _Thought Sasuke as he stared at the group of shadowy robed orcs and their various demon servants...plus a couple of guards and adventurers that had him suddenly surrounded in a circle.

_"This wasn't a good idea at all!"_

He thought it'd be safe. You know, it being all covered in shadows and whatnot. He was supposed to be in his element here as a shinobi.

But Noooooo. Apparently a scrawny prepubescent boy shines like a fukin beacon down here despite the gloomy darkness and his just as dark clothing. Not that, that fact is common sense or just plain natural or anything.

sarcasm by the way.

fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!

He was so damn screwed! The group surrounding him must have realized this too, as they smirked and began to converge upon him.

_"Damn!" _

He frantically looked around for an escape route, spotting what looked like a portal. An image of a huge glowing gateway glimmered in the portal. the destination no doubt...

But screw that. Who knows where that'd take him! so, looking around some more, he was able to spot an opening towards the back. It was a glowing orange cavern looking thing that radiated heat.

Now, he had two choices at this point. One, he could leap into that cavern and hope to any god out there that had enough decency to listen, that what was leaping to wasn't a dead end.

OR he could stand and fight...

Ha! yeah right! he was good but he wasn't that good. Even he was able to admit this. You kidding? a couple of these guys were just frigging gigantic and had bodies that would break his entire arm if he even tried to punch it!

No friggin thank you.

Grand fireball Jutsu was out too. There was just something plain not smart about launching a large fireball at a group of people in a confined underground space in the middle of their capital city. He wasn't the dobe now, jeez.

But how to-WHOA!

Eyes bugging out of his skull, he barely managed to lean to the side in time to avoid getting a thrown spear through the front of his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled rather comically at the attacker, a suddenly nervous and young looking blue-skinned girl with braided purple hair who seemed to try and blend into the crowd to avoid his piercing glare.

Then the sounds of weapons and other attacks being prepared caught his ears, snapped him out of it and made his heart damn near rip through his ribcage.

"Ah screw this!" was his next sentence before he made a mad dash for the cavern, leaving the group behind in a blur.

or...he would have if someone hadn't been emerging from the cavern looking a bit haggard.

CLAAAAAAANNNG!

"OOF! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?"

A huge hand clamped itself over the top of Sasuke's skull and lifted the still dazed boy up off of the ground...

(9999)

The crowd inhabiting the cleft of shadows at first didn't know what to think. They all had been very shocked when a human child suddenly leapt down into the cavern looking frantic as he tried to blend in with the shadows. His attempt at stealth was pretty impressive but yeah. These guys LIVE in the shadow! wasn't no human whelp getting past them even on their worst day!

So they converged on and surrounded him, intent of capturing and interrogating him as to why the hell he was in Orgrimmar and also as to just how in all that was unholy did he even get THIS far!?

One thing led to another and before anyone could do anything, a young troll girl got too anxious and threw her spear at him, making him scream something at her in a language that definitely wasn't common, before he took off, without even thinking mind you, (as far as they know anyway) into the Ragefire Chasm, or tried to, until he smashed head long into the plated armor of General Nazgrim, who was just emerging from the cavern.

Looking shocked and pissed, he lifted the kid up and seemed to take half a second to realize that the boy was human before he narrowed his eyes.

"What...the hell?"

Three seconds later a couple of guards arrived and commanded the general to stop. Stop what? he wasn't even doing anything. Did they just assume he'd try and kill the boy? jeez what do they take him for? Still, the big guy did freeze if only from pure shock.

"EH!? Who dares to speak to me that wa-?"

"That boy in your hand sir," began the nearest Guard, interrupting him. (The nerve!) Nazgrim noticed that this guy seemed to be a Kok'ron warrior who was just in a recent battle. The slightly dented armor and broken tusk suggest so anyway.

"He's not Human."

"Eh?"

(One approximately thirty minute long explanation later...)

"How...interesting," was all the general could say. The boy had long since stopped struggling. Unlike these poor saps who kept underestimating the boy, he knew a fighter when he saw one. You don't survive though shit like vash'jir, Northrend and the like by being blind to things like that.

So he was about ninety percent ready for the boy when he recovered from his daze and tried to attack.

He was not prepared for the level of strength and speed the boy had displayed at first but he'd adjusted. The boy was inexperienced...very much so. And so much smaller. So it wasn't too big an issue to subdue him.

One giganto ass axe to the neck had cowed him real friggin fast. Though he hadn't broke the boy's spirit.

Heh. Good.

"So Garrosh wants this whelp eh? Very well."

He turned and grabbed someone seemingly at random and pulled her to him by the wrist.

"You, Druid girl. Conjure up some vines or something to restrain him."

The troll girl who had thrown the spear could only gape like a fish for a few seconds before she slightly pouted.

"I'm a shaman. Not a druid."

Nazgrim's eyebrow twitched.

"Just do it."

Sasuke just sighed in grim resignation...for now.

(9999999)

Everyone has a breaking point. Even Naruto.

Of course that breaking point came a bit earlier with the whole almost walking into the mouth of a giant dragon thing but hey, that was just an initial breaking point.

The final one came when he somehow got himself cornered in what looked like a gladiator arena by two elves.

Shinobi are fast. They are able to outrun anything. even a genin can out run a horse drawn cart...sometimes.

And jounin? or ANBU? or KAGE!? wasn't damn thing in the elemental nations that could move faster than that! As far as he knew anyway.

But here, on this fairytale world. That wasn't the case. He had ran faster than he'd ever ran before in his life and considering his already impressive agility, that was pretty fuckin fast. But these elves, atop their dragons didn't even seem to have trouble keepin all up on his ass!

So finally he was just like "ah screw it!" and turned to face them.

Drawing a pair of Kunai, he prepared to get down.

_"Elf girl's kinda cute," _he absentmindedly thought as he leaped at the pair.

Might as well go balls out eh?

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

(999999)

Ok...

So, a human kid with the ability to run almost faster than a black drake can fly was weird. Masheon got over that pretty quickly as the chase went on. Even came to accept it as normal.

Liyna's boneheaded ass just didn't seem to care. So clouded with anger over her precious bow was she, that the kid's superhuman speed didn't even register to her.

The chase went on for maybe fifteen minutes. They zipped across Orgrimmar, a blur to those around them, until they reached the Gladiator arena.

the pair dismissed their mounts as the kid seemed to give up on running, and dropped to the ground maybe thirty feet before him, weapons poised and ready. Liyna was growling rather dramatically, while muttering to herself about the pain she was about to bring down upon the brat. And Masheon? Masheon was just stumped. For the first time, he got a good long look at the kid.

well...sort of.

He was only able to realize that the kid couldn't have been more than maybe ten years old in human years when said brat suddenly drew a pair of knives and launched himself at them.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"WHAT THE SHIT!?"

And the fight was on...

And fifteen minutes later the fight was off.

Masheon and Liyna collasped, heaving heavy breaths of great gulps of air as they tried to recover from the shit storm they were just in. The two siblings took a second to look, first at each other, then at the unconscious blonde child a few feet in front of them.

"What...the fuck just happened?"

Liyna's gaping maw still wasn't closed. And just as well. The fight they were just in was more intense than anything they'd been in, in a while. It was like fighting a rogue...combined with a mage and doused with a bit of warrior.

The kid had virtually no fighting skill. But the abilities he did have made him a god damn beast.

Copies and expert throwing weapon skills, on the fly unpredictable hand-to hand capabilities. instant transportation by switching places with items... and transformations...

Took liyna thirty five tries to get a good location on the real one and tag his ass with a serpent arrow and a mark.

Not that it mattered but it did give her pet, (something the boy had gaped at for a full five seconds, when she called him out) a good read on where he was due to the scent.

But that's not the crazy part. The crazy part was when Masheon had gotten a good slash in, cutting open the boy's jacket and shirt, where a large spiral looking rune appeared on the boy's stomach and started glowing.

They watched as the wound healed in a matter of seconds.

Masheon's response to that was, "Oh fuck this." before he shot at the still stunned boy and judo-chopped his ass in the neck, dropping him like a sack of rocks.

"Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place?"

Masheon wanted to slap Liyna upside the face for her dumbass question.

"Let's get him to the War chief. Perhaps he knows what's going on...

_"Or perhaps not. either way, ain't no more skin off my Damn bones."_

He winced at the small puncture holes that littered his arms and lower abdomen.

He really needs to consider getting a different breastplate.

The thorium one is apparently too damn revealing...

**AN: And here's the next chapter. Sorry took a bit longer than anticipated. I got caught up in a couple of my other fics. Anyway I'm very glad this is doin as well as it is. Anyx2 yall know the drill. tell meh what ya thought hahahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**introductions...or something like it**

By the time they had arrived back at Grommash hold, Sakura was calm and no longer thrashing about in some desperate bit to escape the grasp of her captor, and was instead just looking around with a sort of grim acceptance of her fate, having come to realize the futility of trying to escape the iron-clad grasp of the very huge and muscle-y form of the woman who'd grabbed her.

And that was before shed been transferred to the arm of the even larger brown dude, who grabbed her around her middle with his forearm and bicep , holding her in what, to an oblivious or idiotic onlooker, would look like some hilarious parody of a father holding his daughter.

And Garrosh dared any sap foolish enough to make another comment on it as well. Especially when some goblin prick opened his mouth to say something about him doin a very bad job at proving he ain't some kinda chimo, only to get punted like a football.

Yeah people shut the hell up real fast after that.

When he stepped inside, followed by his personal guard, and the kor'kron named Shaara, he caught the eyes of Etrigg and growled at the amused smirk the old man had on his face at the fact that Garrosh was the one holding the girl, and at the way he was doing so.

He felt a vein start pulsing on his forehead.

"Don't even start, Geezer."

This day fukin sucked. Seriously.

Placing the girl down, he pierced her with his most serious and intimidating glare, accompanied by hand motions and whatnot.

"Dont. Move."

His body motions and hand gestures were easy enough to understand and she nodded fearfully.

Sighing, he plopped down in his throne and rubbed his temples. Several moments of awkward silence followed.

"So..." began Shaara, since everyone else was apparently too chicken shit to speak up. "What now?"

what now? Now they played the waiting game. It shouldn't be long before the two boys were brought in and then they could try and get this mess sorted out.

He cast his baleful gaze back on the girl. She'd stayed true to her word and hadn't moved and inch from where he'd placed her. She was looking around with a bit of reluctant curiosity. Her wide emerald eyes taking in every detail of the room and he mind seeming to catagorize the different people, openings and weapons she'd seen so far, and their positions and stances.

She was alert, even if she was very scared and her body was tense and ready to spring into action if anyone even so much as sneezed too hard in her direction. Garrosh couldn't help but be a bit impressed. This only made his interest in all three of them grow. They were trained soldiers. He could see it in the way this girl stood and observed the room. He wanted to hear their story. He wanted to learn more about their world.

I mean seriously? Child soldiers? what the hell merits that shit!? He HAD to know.

But for now he would just have to wait.

Though he did have an idea. Might as well, at least try and establish to the girl that he wasn't trying to kill her. She was too jumpy for his liking and the last thing he wanted was for something bad to go down. So he stood and approached the girl, trying to look as harmless as possible...

It's a laugh I know. But one can try.

(999999)

Sakura was knee deep in analyzing the room and the inhabitants..."_OMFG Are those Zombies!?" _when the brown leader guy approached her, trying to look as harmless as possible. Heh yeah right who's this joker trying to fool!? Her eyes zeroed in on him and him alone as he approached and slowly crouched to one knee in order to look her in the eyes. This was a feat in itself considering that even on his knees the guy was still almost twice her height.

For a good ten seconds she just stared into his golden, curiosity flooded eyes as he seemed to take in every detail about her.

And then she started thinking.

_"Oh Kami he IS pervert!" _she panicked. Why else would he be staring at her so intensely!? But just before her overactive imagination could cause her to do something stupid, the guy suddenly thumbed himself in the chest and said, as slowly as he could in that deep rumbling voice of his...

_**"Garrosh." **_

Eh? The hell was he doing!? He just stared at her, expectantly after doing that, as if waiting for something. It took like six seconds for the girl to get it.

_"Oh duh!" _His name! He'd just told her his name! Eyes widening a bit more. She gave a very nervous laughter and though her mind screamed at her not to even think about taking her eyes off this guy, she gave a traditional bow.

"Haruno Sakura."

The man seemed to smirk a bit and stood back up, gesturing to the room.

_**"Throm-Ka Hadunosakuda!" **_

She looked around with wide surprised eyes as just like that, tension was gone... well almost.

wait...

"My name is Haruno Sakura!"

She was met with more greetings and that butchered repeat of her name...

(999999)

Sasuke tsked in annoyance at his current situation. The girl beside him, a teenager on the edge of adulthood from the looks of her gave a nervous laugh as he glared. the vines on his wrists were tight as shit and the giant black and red clad form of the soldier in front of him kept him for even thinking about trying to escape. This guy had adapted very well and very fast to his abilities as a shinobi and despite his talent and ability, Sasuke knew he was merely just a damn genin. There wasn't much to adjust too after witnessing him a couple times. And this guy was in a league above the people he and his team had been pawning around since they got here.

Like an elite jounin of this world.

The only reason he'd accepted his dilemma, jacked up as it may be, was because he hadn't been killed and really, this guy had already whooped his ass so wasn't no point in trying again to fight him. Judging from the exchange between his captor and the other guys, he was to be taken alive. No doubt that leader wanted him for something. Though what could be interesting about a trio of Genin baffled him, he decided to take what he could get.

Oh and to slap Naruto upside the face when he saw him again.

because, swear to kami if this venture becomes something of a permanent thing, preventing him from getting to Itachi, there was gonna be hell to pay.

He, his captor and the girl with blue skin, (he still hadn't quite gotten over that by the way. Probably because her skin and her very provocative clothing made his mind run amok) arrived at the very same place they'd been taken to previously where a huge ass crowd of people trying to somehow listen into whatever was going on inside was waiting.

His captor had no problem getting them out of his way.

Yelling something loud and most likely threatening has that affect on most people. especially when the person yelling could probably toss you over his shoulder like an old piece of garbage.

The crowd parted and allowed the trio to pass without a word. However once they got a look at him, they seemed content with gaping at him like a bunch of idiots. Hundreds of eyes seemed to bore into him from all sides. All manner of gazes could be found in their eyes. Hostility, curiosity, confusion and...Adoration?

Women in particular, those who seemed more like civilians couldn't get enough of him and he could swear they were giggling to themselves.

They weren't fangirl stares though and for that he thanked any god out there for that fact.

It was more like mothers seeing someone else's adorable child for the...first...time...Ok that was annoying.

He must have had a funny look on his face because the girl next to him giggled.

"Shut it," he said without thinking. Causing the girl to raise an eyebrow at him. He sighed. Damn language barriers.

Stepping into the building he'd escaped from not even half an hour before, Sasuke was met with the sight of an indignant looking Sakura and an amused looking small group of people, including the leader of this city and the female fighter from earlier.

He would have gaped in surprise at the atmosphere if it wasn't for the fact that the huge brown leader immediately turned to them and pinned him with his intense gaze. Sakura turned too and upon seeing him, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed while running to him.

His eye twitched. Really? That's the first thing she does? expose his damn name to a room full of enemies? Where the hell was the supposedly most intelligent kunoichi of their year? Ignoring the girl as she plowed into him in a hug, his onyx eyes locked onto the leader's. the two had a stare down for a good five seconds before he turned his attention to the red clad orc.

_**"Nazgrim," **_was the only word he was able to hear and determine that, that was the name of his captor, before the two descended into rapid conversation.

Now..on to more pressing matters.

"Sakura get the hell off me already!"

(99999999)

While General Nazgrim and War Chief Hellscream descended into conversation, describing said general's confrontation with the boy, the troll girl was approached by the Kor'kron warrior rather suddenly.

"So then," she began. "Did he spit a giant fireball at you too?"

The Shaman's response to this of course was a rather shocked. "W-what!?"

The warrior seemed to glare a bit before she pointed at the boy and said a little slower. "Did he...spit a... giant fireball... at you as well?"

The shaman gained a shocked look. "He can do dat?"

The warrior looked indignant! "What the hell!? why the fuck do you get off easy!?" it wasn't fucking easy having to deal with that shit! And wasn't fair that only she and her squad had to suffer the full might of those freak alien brats dammit!

The troll just gaped at her. The hell was her problem? jeez . but she decided a bit more of an explanation was due. "Well it mostly be because I din't fight da boy. General Nazgrim did. And when day did fight, da boy seemed more interested in escapin." she paused. "Plus we were underground in da cleft o Shadow. Not smart to launch giant fireballs in such a confined space."

The warrior seemed to deflate and...pout? the shaman almost laughed in her face.

"You certainly be an...odd one eh?" she asked with a grin. The warrior growled. "Shut up."

the shaman just continued as if she didn't even hear the warrior.

"Da name be Soundshadow by da way."

The warrior raised an eyebrow and the shaman had to resist the embarrassed blush.

Wasn't no way she was gonna explain the reasoning behind THAT name.

Finally the warrior shrugged and gave a slight grin. "Shaara."

the two shook hands then as one, turned their attention on the boy and the girl. They were talking, well the girl was while the boy seemed a bit shocked and disbelieving.

The language they spoke. it sounded like a buncha gibberish. And that's saying something, considering some of the languages the two had heard be spoken throughout their lives. Shaara sighed.

"Man they're so friggin tiny," she complained. "Can't believe we got our asses kicked by such shrimps."

Soundshadow seemed to agree though from what she'd seen from the boy, these kids were strong, and had the potential to be so much more... and based on what she remembers hearing from the guards, they were from another world, one obviously hundreds of times more harsh than theirs if they needed to start training kids like this.

They watched as Nazgrim and Garrosh seemed to finish their conversation and approach the two. The boy tensed noticeably but the girl said something and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing him to relax, ever so slightly.

It was right around this time that a pair of Blood elves strolled in with the unconscious blonde slung over the shoulder of the male. And before anyone could even acknowledge the two and the third and final child, the girl...a hunter from the looks of her opened her mouth.

"SOMEBODY WANNA TELL US WHY THE HELL WE JUST GOT OUR ASSES KICKED BY A MUTANT HUMAN BRAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY!?"

The guy slapped her upside the head in response.

(99999999)

Sasuke damn near kunaied the girl when she started screaming. Bitch was right next to him when she did that! It was already nerve racking enough being stuck in this room full of these freaks! Even with Sakura trying to assure him that these guys actually apparently meant no harm, without this banshee comin outta no damn where and suddenly screaming!

He watched as her companion, a male dressed in red and white armor with two very large swords strapped to his back, slapped her very hard in the back of the head and said something in a harsh scolding voice.

Oh and the dobe was slung over his shoulder.

well...shit.

"Gasp! Naruto!" said Sakura as she spotted the unconscious orange clad genin slung over the elf's shoulder. Sakura barely restrained herself from running over to the trio. Though her outburst did gain the attention of the two green-eyed humanoids, who proceeded to gape at her and Sasuke.

Then the girl began to blabber at Garrosh and... well everyone else in the room.

(9999999)

"Okay...what the fuck!? who the hel...!? What the hell? WHY THE F-OOWW! DAMMIT MASHEON!"

"Liyna shut up already!"

"Quit fucking hitting me dammit!"

"Well then, quit being an idiot, IDIOT!"

"That's it!"

Two seconds later, everyone was treated to the sight of a pair of full grown adults...(Probably) actually rolling around on the floor fighting like children. Garrosh just stood there, gaping, even as the yellow haired boy tumbled to the ground and was quickly retrieved by the pink haired girl.

"You gotta be kidding me," muttered the Kor'kron girl as the shaman just gaped with wide eyes.

All of this lasted approximately ten seconds before there was a near deafening bang as Gorehowl impaled itself on the ground mere inches away from the scalps of the two blood elves.

Two pairs of eyes widened and slowly panned up to the war chief.

Garrosh's eye...(ridge?) was twitching, seeing as he didn't actually have eyebrows, and his mouth was twisted in a sneer.

"Get. The. Fuck. Up."

No one had ever seen two people scramble to their feet so fast. The warrior and the hunter stood, ramrod straight and staring unblinkingly at the very large Mag'Har Orc with fear permeating their bodies.

Garrosh took two deep, calming breaths to get his temper in check, les he break the scrawny necks of these two obvious immature children. (trio of alien mutant Humans not counted)

"Okay," he began. "I don't know what the hell...(Que gesturing to all of the pair, much to their shocked incredulousness.) all of this is about, and truthfully, I don't give a shit." He held a hand up to cut off their outbursts. "But the fact of the matter is that you two brought one of them," (Que pointing to the three brats.) here. So I suppose you are entitled to a little information. "

The fools didn't have to have some sort of weird lovers spat/sibling scrap fight or whatever, in the middle of his damn throne room, adding to the already huge god damn pile of ridiculousness to this already fucked up and nerve racking situation. Jeez.

"So shut up while I try and explain my plans for these three."

Masheon and Liyna looked ready to pout as they shuffled rather awkwardly towards Soudshadow and Shaara and Nazgrim and the few others that were occupying the room.

"Well didn't have to be a dick about it," muttered Liyna under her breath. Masheon jabbed her in the ribs.

(9999999)

Naruto's eyes opened slowly at first. Then they sprang open as his awareness snapped back into place. He was on his feet in a flash, kunai drawn and everything ready to plant his two fists into the twin faces of those green eyed giganto-eared assholes.

"Heh. You're a bit late to the party Dobe. The elves already kicked your ass and brought you back here."

Naruto spun and locked eyes with Sasuke who was just standing there with his arms crossed, looking as uncaring as always. Sakura was next to him looking a bit worried but relived at the same time.

"Eh?"

It was then that his mind finally registered his surroundings. Right back in this room again, with even more people than last time! There were a lot of generic faces, guards and whatnot but then there were those that stood out.

Big brown leader guy. Broken tusk soldier and the woman they'd fought when first arriving on this world. A blue skinned girl with a...(holy crap! what kinda indecent skimpy number is she wearing!?) Nose desperately trying not to bleed, Naruto quickly tore his eyes from her and found..._them. _Twin pairs of glowing green eyes locked on to his and he resisted the urge to fling his kunai into the cute smirking mug of the girl, and finally, there was a huge green guy dressed in dark orange/red and black armor.

He took all of this in, in the time it took a normal azerothian human to blink and he instantly was able to notice the lack of tension in the atmosphere.

That fact that his teammates were so utterly relaxed (as can be in this situation anyway) kept him from swarming the joint with shadow clones again. "So uh...what the fuck?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just pointed to Sakura.

"Ask her."

(9999999)

"So that's the plan," said Garrosh. "I don't know what they are. These two here claim they arrived from another world from a large symbol that appeared on the ground. I have seen only a glimpse of what they are capable of, and I am impressed and intrigued." He eyed everyone in the room.

"I want to teach them. And you all are going to help me."

Unsurprisingly, it was Liyna and Shaara who spoke up. "Eh!? you're kidding right?"

Garrosh shook his head. "Of course I'm not kidding." He gestured to them. "Look at them. They are similar, if not identical to humans appearance wise, but they are stronger... they are something more. And they are soldiers. They are soldiers ready to enter a battlefield...and eliminate all that stands in their way. They are a clay. And I believe they are a moldable clay of great value. They interest me. I want to learn about them. I want to learn of their culture, what kind of people they are, what their world is like." He paused. "And the only way to do that is to teach them. First on the agenda of course, is this language barrier shit." He stood. "After that...well I guess we'll wing it."

incredulous looks followed the war chief of the horde as he approached the three children.

"Did he really just say wing it? Is he serious?"

"Liyna! god dammit shut the fuck up already!"

**AN: and another one down for the count. Things start pickin up a bit as of next chapter. Was a bit choppy but yeah. this is one of those hard to write transition chapters that usually leads, and has lead to writer's block for nearly all of my fics. THAT is a reason i tend to...not update? I suppose is the term. I hit this hurdle that just makes me cringe as i struggle over it. Im glad i cleared one here. **

**keep da momentum goin and whatnot.**

**You know the drill. what did ya think? tell meh!**

**By the way. figured i might as well do some character profiles. After all i do play WoW and Liyna, Soundshadow and Masheon are three of my toons.**

**Masheon **

**lvl 90 fury/prot warrior**

**personality is outgoing, flirtatious and immature at times. Fights constantly with his siblings but has the largest bond with his sister Liyna. **

**age is 53 but turn him human and he is 17. **

**wears a combination of thorium and alabaster armor giving him a flashy, red and white appearance. **

**Is an experienced arena fighter who wields a pair of edge of agony blades. **

**Liyna**

**Lvl 90 Beast mastery hunter**

**Personality is obnoxious and flirtatious and grates on the nerves of most of the people she meets due to her "I just don't give a shit" attitude and is always having to be put in check by her brother. **

**same age as Masheon of course, being twins and all.**

**also an experienced arena fighter who mainly uses a bow given by one of the tornheart sons from the shadowmoon valley. **

**Soundsadow/Otokage **

**Lvl 71 Enhancement shaman.**

**Personality is a bit shy and timid, with a sarcastic and teasing streak that blends weirdly well. She's the middle of three adopted children but she refuses to divulge her origins and doesn't talk about her family at all, nor does she particularly like her name, calling it a poor understanding of elf culture or whatever.**

**Age is 15 years old.**

**Likes to duel other adventurers as practice for the day she is eligible to fight in the arena. **

**Yea...I'm a pvper. Anyway there ya go. **

**Peace.**


End file.
